Counterpoints
by EmeraldTulip
Summary: It doesn't make sense. He is the hero, she the villain. Or is it the other way around? But it does not matter who is who in this dance for a false hope, for a false love. Because either way, she is responsible for his imprisonment. He should hate her, despise her. But he doesn't, and he can't stop himself from loving her.


**Title:** _Counterpoints_

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Poetry, romance, angst

 **Characters:** Sebastian with mentions of Bree

 **Pairing(s):** Sebree (Sebastian/Bree) But it kinda doesn't count because they're not technically "together"

 **Summary:** It doesn't make sense. He is the hero, she the villain. Or is it the other way around? But it does not matter who is who in this dance for a false hope, for a false love. Because either way, she is responsible for his imprisonment. He should hate her, despise her. But he doesn't, and he can't stop himself from loving her.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Notes:** Yeah, I'm in a really poetic mood, and this one doesn't rhyme either XD I was just rewatching _Bionic Rebellion_ and this popped into my head. I needed some Sebree angst. So anyway, it takes place after Sebastian is taken to prison. I hope you like it, everyone!

* * *

He is furious

Confused

Hateful

 _Mad_

 _(_ As in crazy)

Because everything was going _right_ and then everything went so wrong

The betrayal hurt

(But his betrayal

Or _hers_?

He wasn't and still isn't sure)

Pain in so many forms

He still feels the ghosts

Of his past

Of where her brothers struck him

And he remembers the shock

When she stood firm against him

(Because _didn't you love me?_ )

And he is furious

Because all he could think of in the moment he was getting dragged away

(To _prison_ , no less)

Was _her_.

He was not thinking of his brother, so weak without his strength

He was not thinking of his sister, so slow without her speed

He was not thinking of his father

Who was and still is dead, posthumously waiting for revenge.

He was and still is not even thinking

Of himself

More powerless than he ever imagined he would be

No longer fast, strong, smart

He has been robbed of everything

But he hadn't and still wasn't thinking of himself.

The only person on his mind was and still is _her_.

And it tortures him

Because _everything_ reminds him of her:

The echoes of the footsteps of the guards in his prison

Sound like her, running through the halls at the speed of sound.

The wind rushing through the halls

Sounds like the small laughs she once directed at him.

And he hates himself

For so many things

For some things he doesn't even understand himself.

Does he hate himself for falling for the enemy?

Because she would have to hate herself for falling for him

(Don't deny it, because he knows she liked

Loved?

Him in return)

And he knows she doesn't regret falling for him because of that

(He doesn't know how he knows, he just does).

Does he hate himself for hurting her?

An easy answer is yes

But he senses that the easy answer may not be the right one

Because he _does_ feel bad about hurting her

But he doesn't regret it

And he doesn't hate himself for it.

So what is it?

Does he hate himself for _thinking_ of her as the enemy?

Yes, that's it

He knows because everything just felt so _wrong_ when he was yelling at her

When he was hurting her

Physically

Emotionally

Because he was breaking her

But in doing that

He broke himself

And now the shattered shards of his soul lie on the ground

(But not hers

Because she has friends and family to help her pick up the pieces

While his only family was carted away before his eyes)

Fragile as glass

Or ice

Yes, ice is more accurate

Because he was so cold the last time he spoke

So indifferent and cruel.

But then again

Everything and everyone needs a counterpoint

If he is the ice

Then she is the fire

Melting through the cold barriers around his heart

With the way she payed such attention to him

And how she stood up for him

(It was only fair that he should return the favor at times

Until he messed it all up)

With the way she could get her brothers to shut up whenever he needed them to

With her caring nature and protective instincts towards the younger children

With her sassiness and her teasing and her jokes

With her good-natured power and self-awareness

And the way she could drive him crazy just by leaving him alone

Right in the middle of speaking a sentence

With only a breeze for company

And she'd just come back within a few minutes

And act as if she was completely innocent

Like nothing had just happened

Like she hadn't just gone to save the world

And returned within a matter of seconds

And if anyone asked, she had no idea what he was talking about

She is "innocent" at the scene of a crime.

And there is his original point.

It doesn't make sense

He is the hero

She the villain

Or is it the other way around?

But it does not matter who is who

In this dance

For a false hope

For a false love

Because either way, she is responsible for his imprisonment

He should hate her

Despise her.

But he doesn't, and he can't stop himself from loving her.

(Yes, Sebastian Krane

Is still in love with Bree Davenport

Despite everything that has happened.

 _How?_ he asks himself

 _How can I still love her after this mess_

 _How, after she hurt me and I hurt her?_

But he can give himself no answer.

And as he stares at the walls of his prison

He fantasizes of what could have been

If only he hadn't ruined everything.)

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
